SUMMARY Our Breast SPORE consists of three full research projects as well as developmental projects, career development, and specialized core resources. An Administrative Core is needed to efficiently utilize administrative personnel and to provide common services for these projects and cores. Dr. Matthew Ellis, as Principal Investigator of the SPORE, will direct this Administrative Core. The Core will support communication and integration among SPORE members, organize regular SPORE membership meetings as well as conferences and seminars, and assist in coordinating clinical trials management within the SPORE projects. The Core also provides a pool of services which are common to all components of the SPORE, including: financial administration of grant funds and the Director?s discretionary funds, organization of conferences and seminars, administrative processing of review and funding of Developmental Projects, management and review of Developmental Projects, coordination of travel, report preparation, monitoring Human Subjects training, conflict of interest reporting and management, and assurance of compliance with all NIH and institutional grant regulations. The Core will also coordinate the services of our Internal Advisory Board and Advocates Committee, and arrange for the visits of our External Advisory Board members to review our progress and make recommendations. In summary, consolidation of common support and administrative functions relieves individual projects of many minor but important tasks, and assures quality control in record-keeping, services, and compliance issues. Core personnel are highly experienced, and the Core provides well-organized and cost-effective support to all components of the SPORE